


Assurance

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime thinks, and Megatron responds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, folks, this is a response to the Dark of the Moon novelization. As such it is spoilery to that form of media. The film may have a different ending; we know this, but don't read this if you don't want to risk being spoiled.

He sat under the stars, thinking.

He knew the Fallen had been a Prime.

He knew his teacher Sentinel had been Prime before him.

It was only a matter of time, and he would become as they.

His thoughts were not whispered in privacy, for he could never be alone now.

::Brother,:: Megatron's rough voice scraped his processor with concern.

::What if...:: The conundrum of the power in being Prime, and falling into the shadows thrust itself across the distance separating them.

A harsh bark of laughter came back. ::Not you.::

::How can you know?::

::Brother... who would know better?::


End file.
